


The Kiss

by dieseldevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Obito Uchiha - Freeform, Post War, Short One Shot, Uchiha Obito Lives, m/m - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi
Summary: The war is over, their losses unthinkable. With her dying breath, Sada has implied there's more between the two friends, but is it true?





	The Kiss

“I’m sorry.”

The words lingered between the two men. Kakashi frowned, unsure of what he could say next. Obito, however, narrowed his glare further. Death had separated them and death had brought them back, but for what? Rin was dead. Sada was dead. They were both at fault in different ways; Rin had taken her own life by throwing herself on Kakashi’s chidori, and Sada had thrown herself in front of Obito’s sword to protect Kakashi. He could still feel the warmth of her blood on his hand even though it was clean. The women they loved were gone, and they were fading. _“Tell him how you feel, big brother.” _He could still see the way even when clouded, her eyes went dark as her soul left her body. She’d been smiling, despite the pain that she’d felt while Kakashi’d held her.__

The war had ended.

Pain was gone, the battle had stopped.

The younger generation of shinobi had already moved on and the genjutsu broken. They were both beaten and bruised from their own fight. Obito had returned the sharingan stolen by Madara. He’d traded sides at the very end, his action shoved by the sacrifices that the others had made - from his sister’s sacrifice. He had always wanted to make a difference, to make the world a better place, to reunite himself, Rin and Kakashi in a better world. As he set his sister down on the ground, however, Obito had realized that it hadn’t been so much the desire to be reunited with Rin as much as it had been to be reunited with Kakashi.

His best friend.

The reason he had been trapped under that rock.

“Hm?”

Kakashi asked without words. They stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down at his students. The blond, Naruto, and the other Uchiha, Sasuke, had blown their arms off. The pink haired girl was healing them. “I’m sorry for everything. For this, for the war, for her - for both of them.” Obito stopped before he was ahead of himself. Anger and pain had fueled most of it. As Kakashi looked away from his students and towards Obito, he could tell that the man was thinking of Sada. The two had been together on and off over the few years, but his sister had seemed to know that it hadn’t been what either man had really wanted. 

Rather than respond, the silver haired man stepped forward. Obito wasn’t expecting him to grasp his chin. He wasn’t expecting the ruined mask to drop lower, for the slender jaw of Kakashi Hatake to become visible. He expected Kakashi’s fist to connect with his jaw, not for his lips press down against Obito’s own. It was a simple kiss. A steady one that sent electricity through every nerve of his body. The kiss told him everything that he needed to know. That he was forgiven. That he didn’t need to say anything further. That their losses would never be forgotten. That everything would be alright in the end. That he didn’t want him to leave. As Kakashi pulled back, he fixed the broken mask almost as quickly as he had pulled it down. Obito didn’t see the point of being there any longer, but as he set his hand against the small of Kakashi’s back, he looked back down at the students. “Let’s get those idiots home.” 

Kakashi said, moving the arm so that they could continue to help the other walk. As Obito studied the edges of the cliff, however, it dawned on him that neither man knew how they would get down there. Sakura had jumped, but Obito was almost positive it’d break their necks on their way down.


End file.
